


Hello, there

by christianborlee (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Good Parent Whizzer Brown, M/M, Marvin isn't so douchey, POV Marvin (Falsettos), Top Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/christianborlee
Summary: It has been 15 years since their graduation from high school. Marvin has divorced Trina, and life is going swell.Jason's new drama club teacher will spark Marvin's favorite memories from high school.





	1. Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I am trying to improve my writing.  
> I came up with this idea a while ago and I thought it would be nice to put it on a fanfic.  
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

Marvin was sweating. He could feel his hair sticking to his forehead. It was gross. He felt gross. And the worst thing of it all, was that the air conditioning in his car was on. 

His fifteen year old, Jason, had been out of town on a school trip to Washington D.C and he was waiting for him, parked at the school’s parking lot. A few parents were out chatting, but he couldn’t bother to do the same.

Marvin knew they talked about him sometimes. He was the “queer dad”. He hated being the  _ queer dad _ . He was just a regular dad, right?

The way those parents always tried to find gossip about him, was rather annoying. ‘ _ Have you seen Marvin’s new boyfriend? _ ’ or ‘ _ did you see they broke up? _ ’ or ‘ _ did you see him traveling to Hawaii? That’s expensive, I wonder what his job is _ ’ and childish things like that. Marvin couldn’t be bothered.

As the school bus parked a few cars down from where he was, he stepped out of his car- of course after wiping the sweat from his forehead. Marvin took his sunglasses off and smiled as he saw the teenagers get off the bus. All of them had a wide smile on their faces.

He smiled too, it was contagious. Even Jason was smiling -- which was a rare occurrence. “Hi, Jase. How’d it go?”

“Pretty well,” was all that his kid said before he slid into the passenger’s seat. Marvin followed, glad that they were able to leave there quickly.

The man turned to look at his kid for a brief moment, ruffling his hair. “Is that all that you are going to say? You’ve been away for a week. I missed you.”

Jason let out a soft laugh as he rolled his eyes. “I missed you too, and I had fun, dad. We learned a lot… I guess.”

Of course Marvin wasn’t expecting Jason to learn  _ anything _ from the trip. He had only agreed to this, because he knew Jason was going to be away from home for a good while, he would have fun and visit a new place.

“There’s a new teacher and he is very fun. I might join the drama club only because of him, I don’t know,” the kid explained airily. 

Marvin was rather surprised. “Do you have time for that? You are in the baseball and the chess teams.”

Jason sighed, nodding slowly. “Yeah, well, I don’t think I want to be on the chess team anymore,” and there was a light tension in the air. Marvin was actually waiting for this to happen after Jason’s Bar Mitzvah -- it took the kid a while, huh?

“Okay, that’s understandable. I hope you enjoy drama club, then,” Marvin said with a light hum, not wanting to make Jason feel uncomfortable with the conversation. 

At least the tension disappeared between them. 

“Tell me more about your teacher, then. What made you take that decision?”

Jason had to think about it for a moment. “Well, he kind of gets me… and he’s very funny. I think everyone in school is in love with him,” the kid pointed out with a laugh. “Of course, he is talented too, and I wonder why he is stuck in a stupid high school, instead of working on Broadway or something.”

“I am sure he has his reasons, Jase. Maybe he needed a break, or he was tired of whatever he was doing before this.”

It sounded convincing. Jason nodded and reached to turn on the radio, mostly because he didn’t want to keep on talking to his father.

That’s how their ride back home went. Thirty minutes of songs playing in the silence between them. Marvin didn’t care about it, at least he was spending some time with Jason.

When they got to his house, Marvin let Jason in first. The kid was quick to throw his clothes in the dirty laundry basket, he needed fresh clothes for the new week. 

To Marvin’s surprise, Jason did his own laundry. First time he did such thing. Maybe he was used to doing it while he was at Trina’s. In fact, Jason had never done the laundry at Marvin’s place.

He rewarded his son by letting him choose the restaurant they would order from for dinner. Jason chose pizza anyway.

“I thought you would order something but pizza. Didn’t you eat enough pizza during your trip?” His question was met by a glare.

“You can never have enough pizza, dad, but no, I didn’t have pizza while I was in there. I promised my mom I would eat healthy stuff, so I can finally break that diet here,” he said as he sat down on the couch, taking a controller from the table and getting the gaming console started.

Marvin decided to stay quiet. He couldn’t argue with that, but he didn’t to be the parent who only fed trash food to their kid.

Anyway, the man took a book and sat down beside Jason after calling the pizza place. He read a few chapters from said book, every now and then looking up at his son, feeling proud of him. Surely, his kid was only playing a video game, but that was his kid nonetheless. 

Jason was his everything, his world. Despite all the things that they had gone through in the past few years. 

It was never easy, but they had managed to go over it.

Even Trina. They were thirty three years old now, they had grown up and matured. Marvin no longer was mad at his ex-wife for being happy in her new marriage.

They even had two kids now. A three and a one year old. Girl and boy respectively. He was a happy uncle.

His divorce with Trina had been five years ago. Jason was ten at the time, he was very little and confused. Marvin was confused too, at that time. He didn’t have a lover, but he had cheated on Trina plenty of times, and he had to put a stop to it all before it all got worse than it already was.

“Dad?” Jason called softly. His game was paused and his eyes were puzzled. 

Marvin had been staring at the television in front of him for a few minutes now. “Mmm.. oh- yeah- yeah, kiddo?”

Jason laughed softly. “Don’t call me that,” he shoved his father lightly. “Everything okay?”

“Everything okay,” Marvin moved closer to give his son a tight hug. “I love you, Jason.”

“I love you too, dad,” the teenager said, returning the hug. 

This wasn’t a usual thing for them -- the hugging and the ‘I love you’ part, but they both enjoyed it for as long as it lasted.

They spent their evening like that: talking about random things, Jason telling Marvin about the girl he liked, Marvin telling Jason about the guy he had just started seeing, as they both ate pizza and drank Coke.

Both men were happy with this, since it would only happen on rare occasions, but it was definitely needed at the moment. They needed to catch up and have a bonding moment like this; where silence wasn’t uncomfortable and laughter filled the room.


	2. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin goes to Jason's drama club audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Please leave comments. I love hearing from you. Wether they are suggestions, opinions or criticism. Everything is welcome :)

Marvin’s week with Jason was good. They had breakfast together, Marvin would pack Jason lunch and their nights consisted of something nice for dinner and video games- also deep talk every now and then.

 

They had never spent a week like this together, but they needed it. Mostly for Jason to open up a little more to his father and tell him things they had never told someone before. Not even Mendel.

 

Although his situation with Mendel was different. And complicated. The man used to be his psychiatrist, but ever since he had started dating Trina, Jason stopped going to his therapy sessions and decided to not share personal things with Mendel anymore.

 

On Friday, Marvin decided to pick Jason up from school. It was around three in the afternoon when he parked in an empty spot near the entrance.

 

He knew Jason was having an audition for his theatre club. Or drama club. Or whatever you called that. Marvin didn’t really care.

 

As kids started to make their way out of their classes once the bell rang, Marvin fought the river of students as he walked through the large corridors. He was going against the current, yet it wasn’t as bad as it look- or sounded.

 

Marvin reacher the theatre and sat in one of the last rows of seats. He crossed his arms and looked around. 

 

On the left, a large group of kids was quiet, waiting to get called. Jason was there.

 

On the right, another group of kids, however much smaller, whispering in between them after a kid finished their audition.

 

In the middle, two teachers. A woman and a man.They never said a word, the only watched and wrote down notes in their large notepads.

 

The scenario was rather big, it was too much space for one kid to do their audition- they looked so small, so defenseless and so scared in there.

 

At the front left of it, a piano with a middle-aged woman playing it if a kid had a song to sing. Most of them just had a monologue, and the ones who sang, were quite good. 

 

After a few minutes, Jason was up. The fifteen year old looked rather relaxed, a wide smile on his face.

 

“Uh… I’m Jason Lake… uh- yeah,” the kid looked down at the floor, took a deep breath and started with a monologue. 

 

Shakespeare.

 

Marvin had heard Jason mumbling a few lines here and there all throughout the summer. He didn’t pay much attention to it, but now he was glad to see his kid doing it in his entirety, his voice owning each and every word that came out of his mouth.

 

Jason delivered his monologue almost flawlessly- he changed a few of the ‘difficult’ words. And now Marvin understood why Jason questioned him about them so much.

 

He was expecting for Jason to finish there and leave, but he had a song, too. 

 

And Marvin was both surprised, and elated. 

 

His jaw dropped as he heard his son singing. He didn’t know Jason had this gift within him.

 

And he was sure Trina and Mendel didn’t know about this either.

 

The kid had chosen “ _ I’d Rather Be Sailing _ ” from this musical they had went to see a few years back, the two of them- A New Brain. Jason had fallen in love with it and theatre in general, but he always kept it in secret. 

 

It drove Trina mad at times, when he listened to a soundtrack on repeat for weeks, but she managed through it.

 

Since Marvin only shared a few weekends with Jason, he didn’t know about this at all. He was actually proud of it, and proud of his son.

 

The theatre went silent for a moment after Jason had finished singing, but everybody clapped and cheered him. Maybe they all were just as shocked as Marvin to know that Jason  _ sang _ .

 

The teachers exchanged a few words and then proceeded to get up and take the stage as Jason returned to his seat.

 

Marvin froze when he saw the teachers standing there, taking a moment to make the final decisions.

 

No way.

 

That was not Whizzer Brown.

 

Except. It was. And he looked so handsome.

 

Marvin could have drooled just by the sight. The man had kept a nice figure, his face was gorgeous as it had been back in high school. His hair was perfectly put and that sweet, little smile of his that made Marvin melt.

 

He felt his heart screaming. He wished he had taken different decisions back in high school, but his closeted self had taken the best of him back in the day.

 

Marvin felt how guilt washed over him, but yet, at the same time, he knew that if he hadn’t taken those decisions when he was seventeen or eighteen, Jason wouldn’t be here.

 

Seventeen years after college graduation and Whizzer was still looking perfect. Seventeen years after college graduation and Marvin was finally out of the closet. They could finally have that life they so wanted when they were juniors and seniors in high school.

 

This was seventeen years ago, though. A lot changed throughout those years. They both had changed, they both had their own lives. 

 

Whizzer and the lady who was beside him, began reading off their little list with a wide smile. Those were the kids who were staying in the club- Jason was one of them.

 

Marvin got up from his seat, and walked towards the stage, Jason wide-eyed from seeing him there. The kid smiled, though, reciprocating his father’s smile. 

 

Jason sat on the edge of the stage after saying something to Whizzer.

 

Marvin patted the kid’s knee. “Good job, kiddo. I am so proud of you.”

 

“Promise this only stays between us?” Jason asked, biting his bottom lip as he fiddled with his fingers.

 

“Of course, don’t worry.” Whizzer managed to get the kids to go home, but once he spotted Jason talking to someone, he walked over.

 

“O-oh my god.  _ Marvin _ ?” he almost squealed, feeling a bit too excited at the sight of the other. “Marvin Lake? You are Jason’s dad? I should’ve know- he kinda looks like you, and he’s just as stubborn and funny,” Marvin thought Whizzer was just as obnoxious as he remembered, but he was still as charming. 

 

Marvin practically melted. “Hello, Whizzer. It is good to see you too. Looking as good as I remembered.”


	3. He was pretty sure that it was love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is all over the place, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Please leave comments. I love hearing from you. Wether they are suggestions, opinions or criticism. Everything is welcome :)

Marvin and Whizzer were inseparable in their last two years of high school. For several reasons. To everyone, they were just close friends. To them both, there was something more.

It all started when Whizzer had to stay over at Marvin’s for a weekend. Marvin had promised to tutor Whizzer on math so the guy could pass his final exam with flying colors. They were already friends, but this was a huge step for their friendship.

Staying over at Marvin’s was actually a breeze. The guy’s parents were nice and warm, and Marvin’s sister didn’t bother them at all. Whizzer liked that family, and he wished his family were like that too.

Both guys took this opportunity to go to a friend’s party on Saturday evening.

That was their first time together. They had drank a couple of beers, and they ended up in the host’s room at some point in the night.

And then once again on Marvin’s bed when they had gotten to his house. They cuddled together as they slept- something Whizzer didn’t really do, or was used to doing after having sex with someone.

With Marvin, it was all so different. 

It became a recurrent thing: they would hang out with their friends, then they would come up with an excuse and leave to do something on their own.

Sometimes they would go out to eat, some other times Marvin would get a little ‘romantic’ and would take Whizzer for a picnic at the park, and some other times, they would look for a place to have sex.

Their relationship was skyrocketing, and they managed to keep everything well undercovers for quite a few months.

“I’m breaking up with Trina,” Marvin said, breaking the silence between them one night, as they were curled up on Whizzer’s bed. The boy’s parents had gone away on a trip, so they took this opportunity to be together for the entire weekend.

Whizzer looked up at Marvin with a soft smile. He knew what that meant, he knew Marvin wanted to take a step forward into their relationship. They could finally go out and hold hands, or kiss and simply be happy. “I love you, Marv.”

For Marvin, breaking up with Trina and coming out, was a big step in his life. He knew his family would accept him anyway, so he wasn’t really scared about that. Besides, he was planning on going away for college, so he could start over if needed, with Whizzer at his side.

And that’s how it went down. 

A few days later, Marvin was sitting down with Trina at a café. He started with the usual, cliché conversation of ‘it’s not you, it’s me’, but Trina reached over to hold his hand.

“I’m pregnant,” she broke the news out like that, making Marvin go silent. 

It couldn’t be. That was impossible. 

Except it was. 

Marvin remembered a night out with Trina about a month ago, where they were quite drunk and it happened. It had been a mistake. 

“W-what?” Marvin blinked, surprised. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. 

Trina smiled sweetly at him. “Yes, Marv, we are going to have a baby.”

At this, the man had nothing to say. He stayed silent for a moment, seeing how the life he wanted to live, the one he had been so close to having, suddenly crumbled into pieces. 

Trina’s father insisted on her and Marvin getting married before the baby getting there. Marvin’s parents were definitely against it, since they both were only eighteen- obviously with the condition that Marvin would provide for the baby. 

And with this, Marvin had all of a sudden stopped talking to Whizzer. He didn’t even want to deal with that talk. It was too painful, too embarrassing. Whenever Whizzer would come up to Marvin, the shorter guy would immediately leave. 

Until he eventually, about a week after the news, bumped into Whizzer on the school’s library. 

Whizzer took Marvin by the shoulders and looked into his blue eyes. “What is going on, Marvin? Why won’t you talk to me? Stop running away from me!”

It was at that moment that Marvin didn’t know whether to cry or to argue. He had so many feelings inside of him. “Trina’s pregnant. We’re getting married.”

Whizzer gasped. He knew what it all meant. His heart broke. 

That’s how their relationship ended. Marvin focused entirely on Trina, because he had a family to tend to now, and there was no way in hell that he’d tell someone he was gay after all of it.

Whizzer didn’t understand all of it, and their last conversation had been a huge argument between them both, leaving a permanent scar on their hearts.

All Marvin could say was that they couldn’t be together anymore, that he was tired of hiding their relationship, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t hurt Trina and the baby like that.

Whizzer tried to get Marvin on his senses, but the more they talked, the louder they yelled at each other. In any moment, their hands could throw a punch. 

However, they knew where to end it, and before it turned into make-up sex, they both left their separate ways. 

They realized, in this precise moment, that their relationship wasn’t as healthy as they thought it was.

Both men spent their last two months of senior year apart from each other. No words were shared, but they did share glances at each other- more than they would admit. It was clear that they still cared about each other, but the more Whizzer saw Trina being affectionate with Marvin, the more anger he felt.

It all dissipated a few years later- just how everyone gets over something, or someone. The hatred, the anger, all of it was gone. What was left in their memories, were the good times that they had spent together, not regretting a moment of it.

Actually, Marvin did regret not being able to have an open relationship with Whizzer back in the day, but his choice of leaving Whizzer and being there for Trina, was the best choice he could have done.

When Marvin came out to Trina, ten years after all of it, it didn’t go that well, but it went better than expected. She was broken and she kicked him out of the house, but a few days later, she let Marvin stay in the guest room while he found a place on his own.

Jason was very confused, but he came to terms with it after several sessions with the therapist. And a lot of talking to Marvin. And also a lot of baseball practice. And let’s not forget all those times where he was simply the worst kid ever in order to scare off all of Marvin’s boyfriends through the years.

Currently, Marvin was seeing someone. Key word: seeing. Yet, it didn’t stop Jason from playing his old tricks. At least the guy would laugh at them, and then Jason would laugh, too. It was a good sign so far.

But seeing Whizzer made Marvin feel what he had never felt for another man before, and that was… love. He was pretty sure that it was love.


End file.
